Kotonoha Broken
Kotonoha Broken is one of the 15 possible episode 4 in the visual novel and one of the 4 episodes to follow Relationships Revealed, the other 3 being Waiting in Vain, No More Hesitation and I'm Sorry. In this episode Makoto stays devoted to Sekai completly, to the point of ignoring Kotonoha completly during the school festival Plot Makoto and Sekai have just finished having sex with numerous condom wrappers, tissues and other items to indicate they've had sex an incredible number of times. They talk about recent events and how they had to tell Kotonoha about them because Makoto's in love with Sekai. At school the festival has started and the trio have finished building the break room. They then bully Kotonoha then asks her to prove she's going out with Makoto. Kotonoha then meets Makoto and asks him to come with her. Makoto's about to say no but she then says if he's busy he can come later. Makoto then says he's going to see the festival with Sekai. Kotonoha then begs for him to come and that she'll be waiting no matter what. She then bumps into Taisuke while carrying some chairs and he helps her carry them. Taisuke asks Kotonoha to see the festival but is declined by Kotonoha. At class 3 many people are absent and Nanami also ditches them to go out with her boyfriend. Setsuna then tells Sekai and Makoto to go take a break and then discreetly mentions to Sekai that they can take their time. Makoto and Sekai go and Sekai asks him to go somewhere when they run into Otome and she asks Makoto if he's free. Makoto says no and they go up to the roof. Sekai says Otome's in love with him to it he denies (wrongly). They then skip their shift and have sex multiple times until the festival almost ends. Sekai then goes back and asks Makoto to take it easy and invites him to the bonfire. Makoto waits a bit before going back to avoid helping to clean up. Sekai then overhear a few girls (probably Roka Kitsuregawa, Ruka Imagawa, Natsuki Hosokawa and Mugi Hatakeyama offscreen) talking about Kotonoha. Kotonoha told everyone she's going out with Makoto and is now being bullied because everyone thinks she was lying. Makoto sees this and goes away unable to continue watch Kotonoha being bullied, when Taisuke comes to Kotonoha's "rescue". He says they shouldn't be bullying Kotonoha but the girls quickly turn the argument around by figuting out Taisuke's obvious crush on Kotonoha. Otome decides to set up him and Kotonoha and asks him to follow her lead. She then claims they were confused about who Kotonoha's boyfriend was and Taisuke was Kotonoha's boyfriend all along. Kotonoha thinks Otome's misunderstood and tries to correct her when Otome tells Taisuke to take her to the break room to talk. Taisuke says they don't need to go there to talk but Otome tells him just in case and basically tells him to rape her, her reasoning being since Kotonoha's a virgin she'll resist even if she wants to and will fall for him if he forces her. Taisuke calls it crazy but Otome then calls him scared which apparently removes all doubt in Taisuke's mind. Otome then lies to Kotonoha to go into the break room with Taisuke only to clear up any misunderstanding that happened earlier. They go into the break room and Taisuke being a fool proceeds to rape her and then asks her out. Kotonoha runs away to the bonfire only to see Makoto and Sekai dancing. Category:Episodes